Scorpio Spencer Secrets
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin and Lulu are each hiding a secret. What will people from the past and Port Charles say? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer-Scorpio Secrets

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come Emma, cradle and all. Down will come Demi, cradle and all." Lulu Spencer sang to her daughters.

Emma Laura Lila Quartermaine Spencer was 2 years old. Demetria Tracy Lucas Quartermaine Spencer was 4. They were Lulu's babies.

There was a family thing called Spencer Secrets. If a Spencer was hiding something, they could tell anyone in the Spencer family. They did the same thing in the Scorpio family.

Lulu and Dillon had their two children. It all happened after the boat house.

4 years and 9 months ago:

"Lu, what's wrong. You've been acting strange lately." said Dillon.

"Nothing." said Lulu. She knew that she shouldn't lie, but she had to. She was pregnant with Dillon Quartermaine's child.

At 4 months pregnant, Lulu started showing. She moved to Paris where her friend, Robin Scorpio was. Only 4 people knew about Lulu's pregnancy, Laura, Nikolas, Robin, and Lucky.

"Lulu, you need to tell Dillon. He won't be mad." said Robin. She had been trying to convince Lulu for a month.

"You can't say anything. Before Cadence was born, you lied to Patrick." said Lulu.

"That was different." Robin looked down at her sleeping baby girl, Cadence Madeleine Scorpio. She was two weeks old and looked just like Robin. Patrick had begun a relationship with Leyla in Port Charles, so Robin moved to Paris where they couldn't take her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to make you remember bad things about Patrick." said Lulu.

_Flashback:_

"_Robin, are we having a baby?" asked Patrick. Robin nodded. Patrick hugged her. "I'm always going to be there for you." Leyla walked in and saw them. She walked back out._

_The next day, Robin was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Patrick to come in. He came over to her and yelled "How could you!"_

"_What's wrong, Patrick?" asked Robin._

"_That kid isn't mine! You lied to me! I don't ever want to see you again. You made me believe that child was mine when I had never wanted children. Face it, Robin; you are never going to be the mother of my child!"  
Robin started crying and left the hospital. She was 5 months pregnant. She packed up and went to Paris._

"Its okay, Lulu. He doesn't even know my daughter's name." said Robin. "Cadence stopped being Patrick's daughter the day he yelled at me in the hospital."

Lulu saw Robin wipe away tears. She didn't say anything else.

"Patrick, why is there a Paris birth announcement paper on the dresser?" asked Leyla. "You're looking for Robin's baby, aren't you? Patrick, I told you, we can just have a child of our own."

"I just need to know Robin's son or daughter's name. I just need to know that she wasn't lying to me about being pregnant." said Patrick.

"The woman was huge!" yelled Leyla. "She was definitely pregnant, but not with your child."

"Robin isn't like that. She wouldn't have cheated on me." said Patrick.

"Her child's father is Jason Morgan, Lucky Spencer, or Nikolas Cassadine." said Leyla.

"You're wrong." whispered Patrick.

Robin couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. Every time she looked at Cadence she saw Patrick. Finally she made a decision. "Lulu, I'm going to Port Charles. I need to tell Patrick the truth." said Robin.

"I'm coming with you. I can't tell anyone. I am going to call Nikolas and see if I can stay with him.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked into the hospital, holding Cadence. She didn't know how she could tell Patrick she had his baby. He had screamed at her and said that the baby wasn't his. But she was going to make him believe.

Lulu was standing next to her with Emma and Demi. The two girls were looking around curiously.

"I can't do this." Robin whispered.

"Yes you can. If I can tell Dillon about Emma and Demi, you can tell Patrick about Cadence." Lulu looked at her daughters. "Come on, girls."

After she saw the elevator doors close, Robin approached the Nurse's Station. She was surprised to see Epiphany there.

"Dr. Scorpio! What are you doing here?" the nurse asked. She noticed the little girl in her arms. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Cadence."

"She's adorable!" Epiphany gushed.

"Is Patrick here today? Can you page him?"

"Sure." Epiphany did as the woman asked. "I bet if you applied for a job here, you would be hired."

"I actually might do that." She smiled. Robin felt her heart stop as Patrick came into her view. "Bye Epiphany."

"You paged me, Nurse Johnson?"

"Yes. For Dr. Scorpio." Patrick noticed Robin standing there holding a child.

"Robin?" she looked up at him and he could tell how nervous she was. "Let's go sit down."

She followed him over to the waiting area and sat down. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Mmhmm." She looked down at the child. "Cadence Madeleine. But she's not just my daughter. She's yours too."

Patrick felt happiness fill him. He hadn't wanted to be a father, but he was excited that Robin's baby was his.

"Really?" he smiled.

"You believe me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I was stupid to ever believe Leyla." He looked at the baby. "I want to be a family. You, me, and Cadence."

"That's exactly what I wanted. But aren't you still with Leyla?"

"No. I broke up with her last night. I never wanted her." He smiled, showing off his dimples. "I wanted you and our family."

"Where is Dillon?" Lulu yelled as she let herself into the Quartermaine mansion.

"Lulu!" Edward said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Dillon. Is he here?"

"Lu? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Dillon, these are our daughters. Demetria Tracy and Emma Laura Lila. They are 4 and 2."

"Um, wow." He looked at her. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know." She sighed. "I'm not here for money or a relationship."

"I know."

"I want you to be involved with Demi and Emma if that's what you want. But Dillon, there is no way we are getting involved with each other."

"Fine." He looked at the kids. "Do they know about me?"

"Demi does. Emma is too little." Dillon knelt down to Demi's height.

"Hi Demi." He said. The little girl looked at him skeptically.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father." She looked up at Lulu, who nodded. Demi suddenly wrapped her arms around Dillon's neck.

"I've been waiting for you to come for a long time, Daddy."

It may have been okay for Scorpio-Spencer Secrets, but Robin and Lulu were glad they had told the truth.


	3. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
